


Быть cолнцем

by persikovaya



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Don't copy to another site, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Happy Ending, M/M, Relationship Study, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:03:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persikovaya/pseuds/persikovaya
Summary: Солнце дарует жизнь и тепло, защиту и пищу. Солнце — в центре мира каждого из людей, но у Стива Роджерса всегда было своё собственное.





	Быть cолнцем

**Author's Note:**

> Это — концентрация моего видения и где-то — моих хэдканонов.  
> Возможно, когда-нибудь я напишу и зеркало этого текста — взгляд на Стива глазами Баки.  
> Действие фика происходит с начала «Первого Мстителя» до начала «Эры Альтрона».  
> Посвящается Баки Барнсу, Себастиану Стэну, Стиву Роджерсу, Крису Эвансу, стаки и их отношениям любого рода — романтическим или платоническим.

_«Баки красив, как картинка»_ , — это Стив слышит от девушек, с которыми они сегодня, Мэри-Элизабет в тонком красном платье в белый горох и Рут, от которой пахнет даже не духами, а будто бы сладкой ватой. Стив согласен, он знает.

Он знает — Баки красив вальяжной, томной — как Кларк Гейбл в «Унесённых ветром», который они отправились смотреть на Кони-Айленд на каком-то из очередных двойных свиданий — и одновременно мальчишеской красотой — просто как сам Баки. У него широкие брови, голубые выразительные, смеющиеся глаза с длинными, тёмными ресницами, аккуратный нос, чётко очерченные скулы, полные, с красивым изгибом, губы и ямочка на подбородке. Ещё у Баки манеры, которые очаровывают всех, начиная с дам и заканчивая мужчинами. Баки почти невозможно сказать «нет».

Стив знает всё это. Художники должны замечать такие вещи, а он, в конце концов, надеется когда-нибудь стать художником.

Но ещё он знает, что Баки настоящий.

Знает его утром, тёплого даже на вид после сна, мягко и рассеянно улыбающегося и сонного; знает его днём, когда в воздухе витают пылинки и пахнет солнцем и приближающимся летом, и они переглядываются со своих мест на скучных уроках математики, а потом Стиву на парту прилетает скомканный кусок тетрадного листа, на котором — предложение почерком Баки поесть мороженого и сходить в порт посмотреть корабли после уроков; знает его вечером, когда в глазах Баки, пока он провожает его домой, искрится свет газовых фонарей, и его рука тёплым и родным весом лежит на плече Стива.

На Баки приятно смотреть, на него хочется смотреть, но иногда Стиву больно это делать, и он не понимает, почему. Почему ему больно, а другим — беттимэритришеэллирейчел — нет. Почему они умеют и могут относиться к этому так легко.

Баки красив, как конфеты из кондитерской лавки на Фултон-стрит, которые слишком дороги и для его семьи, и для семьи Стива. Баки жаден до жизни — в нём её так много — и до её удовольствий.  
И жизнь отсыпает ему их сполна.

Баки улыбается, Баки закидывает ему руку на плечо, Баки кормит его с ложки, когда он заболевает скарлатиной, запрещая, шутливо и паясничая, но строго-настрого его маме с таким же слабым здоровьем, как у сына, делать это самой, Баки курит, лениво улыбаясь Стиву, когда тот выходит с танцев и замечает это, Баки подталкивает его плечом, предлагая «покурить по-цыгански», Баки прижимается своими губами к его, горячо, сухо и крепко.

Баки, Баки, Баки.

Он всегда хочет быть жадным, хочет, чтобы Баки улыбался ему одному, чтобы смеялся только с ним (ну хорошо, ещё с мамой, отцом и сёстрами), но понимает, что это нечестно. Всё равно что прятать cолнце в чулане.

И не понимает, почему ему этого так хочется.

Когда Стив накапливает достаточно денег и покупает те самые конфеты в лавке — в ярких красно-розовых обёртках, нежно пахнущие ванилью, — и они, оставив его матери, сёстрам Баки и его родителям по одной, наконец, осторожно пробуют их, сидя с ногами на постели Баки в его комнате, Стив понимает, о чём говорила мама, что имеют в виду взрослые, когда говорят, что с лица воду не пить. Шоколад слишком твёрдый и отдаёт картоном, он и близко не сравнится с карамелью, которую в большой кастрюле варит мама на Рождество.

Но он знает, что хоть конфеты и подвели, Баки на самом деле лучше, чем даже он знает и представляет. Не всё работает так, не всё красивое, болезненно-прекрасное на деле оказывается пресным.

Баки долго принимает душ, бреется начисто и улыбается Стиву в запотевшем зеркале.

Баки спрашивает с напускным кокетством, подталкивая плечом, почему Стив так засмотрелся — _эй, я ведь всего лишь рассказывал, что надо уговорить отца выбраться летом на рыбалку на озеро Чамплейн!_ — и он просто чувствует, как от лица отливает кровь, толкает чересчур сильно плечом в ответ и называет сначала придурком, а потом — тупицей, и делает только хуже, потому что в ответ Баки только смеется, запрокидывая голову, и Стив не может оторвать взгляда от его шеи в вырезе рубашки.

Баки отвлекает его, старается отвлечь, когда становится очевидно, что его мама не поправится. Он приходит с самого утра, забирает Стива гулять по тем местам, которые они всегда так любили, и сидит с ним часами в тишине, пока Стив рисует, чтобы потом продажей своих рисунков заработать хоть немного и просто потому, что не может не рисовать. Иногда он рисует Баки — украдкой, потому что Баки не любит долго сидеть неподвижно и потому, что получившиеся наброски сквозят чем-то глубже даже их дружбы. Это много, безумно много, и Стив думает, что понимает, но не хочет обязывать.

Баки утешает его после похорон матери, грея теплом своего тела, обнимая, и тёплыми словами. Баки не даёт Стиву почувствовать себя так, будто он тонет, захлёбывается своим горем.

Баки берёт дополнительные смены в порту — и ещё, и ещё, чтобы не только вносить своё в благополучие собственной семьи, но и, как выясняется, чтобы купить Стиву ровной, гладкой бумаги, ярких красок и карандашей, которые не едва видны, как те, что продаются в магазинчике на углу за несколько центов, на день рождения. Баки усмехается, когда Стив краснеет и говорит, что ни за что не примет такой дорогой подарок, и отвечает, что и он не примет его назад. Стив долго не может себя заставить даже посмотреть на лежащие в комнате принадлежности для рисования; его сердце щемит от одного взгляда, от доброты и щедрости этого подарка.

Баки почти порывается снова кормить его с ложки — в двадцать четыре-то года! — когда Стив в последний раз в жизни тяжело заболевает в самом конце дождливого лета сорок второго. Он отказывается, с улыбкой прося просто быть с ним — но не слишком долго, чтобы не заразиться самому.

Баки просиживает у него всё свободное время, пока одним утром Стив не просыпается, почти не кашляя. Уже после он понимает, что у него просто не было дома столько еды, а это значит… Баки отмахивается и говорит, что примет плату портретом от Стива, даже посидит спокойно сколько нужно для такого случая, и продаст его за миллионы долларов, когда тот станет всемирно известным художником. «Так и будет, вот увидишь», — улыбается он, когда Стив всё же, вздохнув и исчерпав все доводы, говорит ему, как сесть в кресле у окна, щёдро облитом косыми лучами заходящего солнца.

Баки не знает, что к тому моменту у Стива уже накопилось его портретов на несколько десятков миллионов.

Баки смотрит на него с неверием и счастьем, когда Стив находит его на базе Гидры. Баки шутит, Баки наотрез отказывается уходить без него, хотя провёл много недель одной ногой в могиле.

Баки сияет, даже когда еле живой возвращается на своих ногах из ада в Аззано. «Отстань, мелкий, я уже достаточно окреп, чтобы ты не подставлял мне плечо», — говорит он, и Стив возвращает ему его же фразу о том, что да, может, но не должен, если рядом есть он. _Я с тобой до самого конца._

Баки сияет над толпой даже с кровоподтёком из уха, усталостью, написанной на лице и синяками странной, чёткой формы на скулах и лбу, когда кричит «Да здравствует Капитан Америка!», и Стив греется не только в его лучах, но и в одобрении, искренней приязни всех вокруг.

Баки всегда рядом, за его плечом, как ангел-хранитель; но настоящим ангелам Стив не салютует каждый раз за в очередной раз прикрытую спину, а они не улыбаются так слегка криво и тепло в ответ.

Баки всегда существовал, его присутствие всегда было ярким, теплым, приковывающим к себе взгляды, и поэтому-то Стив не может поверить, что всё, что осталось теперь — фото с оборванным уголком, на котором Стив смотрит чуть мимо камеры, а Баки улыбается прямо в неё открыто, беззаботно и игриво, кружка, которую Баки божился помыть перед ужином, когда они вернутся, к железу ободка которой Стив прижимается губами, не чувствуя ничего, и расчёска с несколькими тёмными волосами и так и не исчезнувшим с нее запахом «Брилкрима».

Я должен был его удержать, тупо говорит себе Стив. Должен был, чёрт возьми, во всех смыслах. Уговорить не идти на это задание. Дотянуться и схватить его ладонь. Всё, что мне было нужно делать — держать его.

Мысли об этом жгут изнутри, и особенно — под веками и в груди, потому что он лучше всего знает, что не удержал бы, если бы Баки не захотел. Он не стал бы отсиживаться. Никогда. У него всегда и на всё было своё мнение, и тепло в мгновение превратилось бы в яростный жар, хоть заикнись Стив о том, что он боится за него и что просит остаться. Баки никто и никогда не мог удержать — как условленный предмет в руках в игре «горячая картошка» в детстве.

Или как солнце. В тех же руках.

Только в этот раз Баки хотел, чтобы его удержали.

К моменту, когда Стив понимает, что не вернётся с этого задания уже никогда под пронизанный болью голос Пегги из динамиков, он видел искажённое яростью на него за то, что он даже, чёрт возьми, не пытался искать его, лицо Баки в своём воображении и в своих снах столько раз, что теперь та же ярость — в этот раз обращённая на него самого за то, что он собирается погибнуть вот так — уже не кажется на этом лице чуждой.

***

Стив просыпается в новом веке.

Баки смотрит на него с цифровых информационных стендов о Капитане Америка и Воющих Коммандос.

Баки смотрит на него из снов — укоризненно, с болью или с отчаянием и шоком, как в тот самый последний момент, когда он видел его живым.

Баки смотрит на него полузнакомыми глазами с родного лица. Стив видел у него такое выражение, когда Баки схватил грипп и бредил несколько бесконечных часов подряд, пока он держал его за руку. _Почти_ такое. В этом, новом, боль была застарелой, и Баки не знает его куда дольше, чем всего лишь пару часов.

Стив видит Баки. Видит его.

В _нём_.

 ~~Какой-то частью себя он знает, что не ошибается~~.

Стив не знает, чего он боится больше — того, что Баки там уже нет или того, что он ещё там. Ещё здесь. Ещё с ним.

Баки смотрит на него пустым взглядом.

Баки смотрит на него враждебно и кричит, когда Стив называет его по имени. Баки вытаскивает его из холодных вод Потомака.

Баки смотрит на него недоверчиво, будто ожидая подвоха, предательства. Это невыносимо, но Стив понимает. Не может не понимать.

Баки смотрит на него устало. Это Стив понимает ещё лучше.

Баки просыпается с криками или стонами, или словами, от которых колотит их обоих, Баки выворачивает от одного воспоминания, от случайного жеста, который выглядит точь-в-точь как жест кого-то из тех, кто распоряжался Зимним Солдатом в какие-то из тех лет, от знакомого запаха стали, крови и смерти.

Стив узнаёт, что кто-то всё же смог сказать Баки «нет». Сказать ему «нет» тысячи раз разными способами, когда он кричал, просил, умолял.

Он не хочет себе представлять. И не может не представлять.

Вместо до́лжных побед и удач к нему все эти годы липли боль, холод и ужас за ужасом за ужасом.

Вместо домика на загляденье с красавицей-женой и такими же красивыми, как он и она, детьми у него все эти семьдесят лет были криокамера, регулярная, приносящая агонию каждый раз очистка памяти и репутация самого безжалостного наёмного убийцы в мире.

Баки не улыбается и не смотрит ему в глаза без необходимости. Баки застывает, напряжённый, как натянутая струна, когда Стив закидывает ему на плечо руку знакомым — им обоим? боже, он так хочет надеяться — до боли жестом.

Баки всегда носит перчатку на левой руке и принимает душ максимум за три минуты.

Быть солнцем трудно, когда тепла не хватает и тебе самому. Стив это понимает.

Но это всё ещё трудно принять.

Баки впервые улыбается, когда Стив приносит для него, пряча в ладони, две конфеты в красно-розовой обертке. Они едят каждый свою, сидя на по-спартански выглядящей постели Баки. Теперь шоколад куда приятнее на вкус, особенно если учитывать, что воспоминания о том, из прошлого, приукрашены ностальгией. Тогда, понимает Стив, он был таким дрянным из-за Великой депрессии. Она закончилась.

Как закончилась и война.

Им не нужно больше расставаться и жертвовать собой и друг другом, они могут делать то, чего Баки хотел больше всего — жить. Наслаждаться жизнью.

***

Любить.

Баки трогает его, смотрит с не совсем ясной даже ему самому просьбой в глазах. Стив понимает и вспоминает то же самое чувство в собственных глазах в зеркале в далёких тридцатых и сороковых.

Баки никогда и никто не мог отказать.

Особенно — Стив.

Он держит его в руках, просто прижав, когда Баки, знакомо — так знакомо, что это выражение будто бьёт Стива в самое солнечное сплетение — фыркнув, отказывается дать себя поднять. Он держит его в руках в постели.

— Мой, — неожиданно даже для самого себя с голодом, с отчаянными лаской и желанием в голосе говорит Стив, повторяя на каждое движение бедёр: — Ты мой… мой… мой…

_Я не смогу тебя ещё раз потерять._

_Я не выдержу._

_Я знаю тебя и люблю тебя._

— Твой, — Баки еле заметно кивает, излом его бровей становится почти страдальческим, но он улыбается — пьяно, открыто, нежно. Счастливо. — Твой. Твой. Твой.

Они остаются в постели вместе почти на весь день. 

Над Нью-Йорком впервые за почти семьдесят лет восходит новое солнце.


End file.
